1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a finisher that connected to a digital output device such as a copier and a printer so as to align and eject papers, and more particularly, to an eject mechanism with a grip in a finisher in which papers are ejected onto a stacker tray that receives the papers, without scattering.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, an image forming device such as a copier and a printer includes a stapling function for stapling papers in the finishing process of ejecting the papers onto a stacker tray from a medium and an aligning function for aligning papers ejected on the stacker tray.
A related art eject mechanism in a finisher, as shown in FIG. 1, has a roller structure that enables a roller 89 to move papers to a stacker tray 103 up and down. The roller structure is to movably push papers fed after moving the roller 89 to the stacker tray 103.
In the above structure, scattering or sliding of papers may occur in the process of moving papers using rotation and frictional force of the roller.
Furthermore, as shown in FIG. 2, poor alignment of papers may occur in the process of moving the papers onto the stacker tray 103 using the roller 89. Moreover, error alignment of papers may occur due to friction between the papers when the papers are ejected onto the stacker tray 103. For this reason, inconvenience arises in that an operator should repeatedly align the papers after the papers are ejected onto the stacker tray.